ChuChu
ChuChus (Chuchus in Majora's Mask, and Minish Cap; ChuChus in Wind Waker) (チュチュ) are jelly-like monsters that appear in many Zelda games, and are likely relatives of other jelly-like enemies from earlier Zelda titles such as the Buzz Blob and Zol. The ChuChu comes in a wide variety of colors and types, including Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Purple/Dark, Rock and Spiny. As an enemy, they are relatively simple to beat, a simple slash with the sword is all that is required to take down most varieties. ''Majora's Mask'' Chuchus appear as a blob of jelly in different colors, with a large mouth and eyes on stalks. Uniquely, the Chuchus in Majora's Mask are entirely transparent and very pale in color (for example the Red Chuchu is actually more of a pale pink). Depending upon the color, they will contain various items which can be seen inside them, such as a Recovery Heart, Magic Jar or Arrows. They are one of the weakest enemies in Majora's Mask and can be killed with a slash from the sword. The Goron pound and Goron punch however just causes them to shake in a jelly-like fashion. Once defeated, the Chuchu will dissolve into the ground, only to reappear shortly afterwards. This makes them a good source of items, but also an inconvenience as they cannot be cleared from an area. *The Green Chuchu contains a Magic Jar which will be dropped once defeated. *The Red Chuchu releases a Recovery Heart when killed. *The Yellow Chuchu holds an item, usually Arrows, and appears in only a few locations (usually within dungeons). *The Blue Chuchu holds no items, being described by Tatl as "basically just a blob of water". Only a single example of this color ChuChu appears in the game, found in Great Bay Temple where it must be frozen using an Ice Arrow in order for Link to reach a particular area. ''The Wind Waker'' In The Wind Waker, when these creatures are defeated they will drop Chu Jelly of various colors (corresponding to the color of ChuChu). These can be sold for small sums at a shop, or be given to the Doc Bandam in the Jelly Shop on Windfall Island. Also, Wind Waker introduced electrical ChuChus alongside the normal variety. There are many other variations of ChuChu than the simple color scheme: *'Red ChuChus' are the lowest form of ChuChu and the easiest to slay. They very rarely attack, but can be tricky in gangs (though rarely forming any more then three at a time). *'Green ChuChus' are cowardly. Besides the regular "body-slam" attack, they shrink into slimy puddles. Bizarrely, you can still strike them by pressing forward and press "B" to produce a stabbing/upthrust effect. *'Blue ChuChus', pale-blue in color, are one of the rarest types found. It also drops the rarest type of Chu Jelly, Blue Chu Jelly. The Blue Chu Jelly heals both Magic Power and Recovery Hearts. In The Wind Waker, they are electrified. There are only twenty-three Blue ChuChus on various islands in this game, and they only drop their jelly once. Give the Jelly to Doc Bandam and get a Blue Potion. *'Yellow ChuChus' are slightly weaker then Blue ones, not to mention slightly harder to find. Unlike other ChuChus these are the only ones not to drop a single type of jelly, and are often slayed only to find Green jelly inside. Yellow ChuChus have an ability that allows them to produce electricity for short bursts of time. They are found most often in ancient buildings, the Tower of the Gods being one of the most obvious. *'Purple ChuChus' are occasionally called Shadow ChuChus, Dark ChuChus and even Black ChuChus, though they are, in truth, purple. Purple ChuChus are only harder to find than Blue ChuChus because they tend to live in areas away from direct sunlight, such as the ancient temples. Purple ChuChus are considered the worst to deal with, simply because almost any attack is useless. When a Purple ChuChu is attacked with the sword, bow or even the Skull Hammer, they will break apart and reform. The only known way to beat Purple ChuChus is to put them in direct sunlight. They will turn to stone and can then be smashed, permanently destroying them. Or like most other enemies, shoot it with a Light Arrow. ''The Minish Cap'' Chuchu The Red and Green Chuchus act the same as their Wind Waker counterparts. They are not very threatening, but Blue Chuchus can generate electricity, shocking you and causing damage. As in The Wind Waker, they can be stunned using the boomerang. Spiny Chuchu This Chuchu is not as intelligent but has an excellent defense mechanism. When approached, it puffs out spikes all over its body. Wait for them to retract their spikes, or use a bomb. Rock Chuchu This is really just a Red Chuchu with a helmet. They revert to being Red ChuChus after their helmet is destroyed by a sharp blow. Big Chuchus A Big Green Chuchu is the boss for the first dungeon (Deepwood Shrine). It is really just a normal Chuchu, but seems enormous because Link is Minish at the time. A Big Blue Chuchu is a miniboss in the Temple of Droplets as well. ''Twilight Princess'' ChuChus are less comical in Twilight Princess, appearing as nothing more than gelatinous blobs. Their name has been shortened to 'Chu', and they come in five varieties: Purple, Yellow, Red, Blue, Green (Wii version only) and Rare. When killed, they leave behind Chu Jelly of their color that can be scooped up with a bottle. They appear all over the world, but are prevalent in caves and dungeons. They can also be found in "Chu Caves" - small grottos usually found under boulders, and containing large amounts of various Chus. Chus also have the ability to split and merge. A large Chu will split into two smaller Chus, when attacked, and will keep splitting until they are too small to do so. When two Chus of different colors collide, they will merge and grow, retaining the color of more common Chu (from most to least: Purple, Yellow, Red, Blue, Rare). There is one exception to this rule, only in the Wii version. If a Blue Chu and Yellow Chu merge, they will create a Green Chu. There are few cases of these two types being in the same area, so it is very hard to create a Green Chu. The best place may be the Cave of Ordeals on Floor 12. To perform you must have some Rare Chu Jelly so that the Rare Chu in the room is replaced with a Yellow Chu. You must tread around carefully to avoid any Purple Chus or Red Chus fusing with the Blue or Yellow Chu. The resulting jelly from a Green Chu does nothing, and is likely a remnant from an earlier version of the game that featured a magic meter. Attempting to fuse a Yellow and Blue Chu in the GameCube version will result in a Purple Chu, but Green Chu Jelly can still be obtained using a cheating device. Additionally, one can obtain Black Chu Jelly with a cheating device, which has the same effect as Nasty Soup (random effect). Rare Chus are pearl-colored and sparkle. After completing the first three temples, Rare Chus can be found in any area Chus are normally found, however the chances of finding them are substantially lower than 2%. The Cave of Ordeals and two secret grottos; under a tree at Snowpeak and in the Gerudo Desert are the only certain places to find them. Outside the cave, the small ledge on Death Mountain, under the large tree atop Lake Hylia between midnight and dawn, and also near Snowpeak are places reported to have had Rare Chus. A Rare Chu can also be found within a secret grotto beneath Ordon Ranch accessed via a dig spot within the barn. Rare Chu Jelly acts the same as Great Fairy's Tears. However, scooping up Rare Chu Jelly is difficult, as not only are they hard to find, but the Rare Chu is the first to be targeted by Purple Chus to merge. If a Rare Chu and any other Chu merge, the Chu will become the other color, canceling out the Rare Chu. Additionally, if you get Rare Chu Jelly, any Rare Chus set to appear will be replaced with Yellow Chus. List of Chus and their Jellies *Purple Chu (Jelly: Random effect) *Green Chu (Jelly: Does nothing) *Yellow Chu (Jelly: Acts as oil for Lantern) *Red Chu (Jelly: Replenishes 8 hearts) *Blue Chu (Jelly: Replenishes all hearts) *Rare Chu (Jelly: Replenishes all hearts and increases attack power) ''Phantom Hourglass'' ChuChus return in Phantom Hourglass, behaving largely the same as their Wind Waker and Minish Cap counterparts. They come in red, green, blue, yellow, and helmeted varieties. *'Red ChuChus' are the most common type, frequently found wandering around on islands early on. They take only a single hit to kill, and have no special abilities. *'Green ChuChus' are as cowardly as ever, and, ironically enough, only appear in the Temple of Courage. They still have the ability to shrink into a puddle to evade Link's attacks. Other than that, though, they can still be easily defeated with a swipe of the sword. *'Yellow ChuChus' are a bit trickier. They are electrified, and can only be struck when their protective energy field is inactive. Link must either wait for their electricity to fade or stun them in order to inflict damage. *'Rock ChuChus' return from The Minish Cap, and defeating them is a little different this time. Their rocky headgear must first be either destroyed with a Bomb, pulled off with the Grappling Hook or smashed with the Hammer, after which they become simple Red ChuChus. They like to hide inside ordinary rocks, and will suddenly emerge when Link draws near. *'Blue ChuChus' are rare, though not quite as rare as they were in The Wind Waker. They appear on Goron Island and in the Goron Temple, and have the same electrified aura as the Yellow ChuChus. They can be attacked in the same way, but can take a little bit more damage than their counterparts. However, they are always dangerous (except when stunned), unlike their yellow friends, so it is best to attack from a distance. Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:Enemies in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:Enemies in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:Enemies in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:Enemies in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass